My First Love
by Bad girl1311
Summary: Emma has a crush on Regina who is dating Daniel. Will Regina reciprocate her feelings or leave Emma heart broken? Find out. This is a high school fiction.Emma g!p. No beta for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OUAT or its character.**

 **It's a G!p story ,so if you don't like it , don't read it.**

 **If there are any grammatical mistakes, pardon me.**

 **This is my second story.**

Regina Mills and Emma Swan have been in relationship for almost a year. They started dating when they were 16. It all happened when Emma finally realised that she is in love with her childhood friend Regina when she started dating Daniel. They are best friends when Emma came to Storybrooke at the age of seven. Emma always felt insecure about her extra genitals. When she was born they thought she was a boy. Until later when she grew older her parents realised that she was indeed a girl. But that didn't stop their love and affection for her. They always supported her no matter what. That's what she loves about her parents. When she met Regina for the first time, they had a rough start. Emma thought Regina was mean and superior to others.

But one day someone called her a freak because of her extra appendage. Regina defended Emma and everyone in the school stopped bugging her because of Regina. Because everyone knew they couldn't mess with Regina since her mum is the mayor of Storybrooke. After that they became friends. Emma started to see Regina in different light. Regina was mean to people because of her parents especially her mum.

Regina always encouraged Emma and said that because she has an extra appendage that didn't make her entirely different from other people. Apart from Regina, Emma has two other friends Killian Jones and Ruby. When Killian found about her secret appendage he thought it was cool and they can compare their sizes to know who is bigger. Emma loves her friends so much.

Emma was determined to show everyone what she is capable of, so she started studying hard to get good grades. She always had an inclination to sports. So Emma joined the football team. Emma is the only female quarterback. Emma's friend Ruby is in the Basketball team. Emma wanted to learn so much, so she and her friends went to summer classes and learnt guitar, piano and drums. It increased Emma's school status. When Emma reached puberty she had grown into one hard ass women. She had her father's charming gene. She is chivalrous to people. Girls started to adore her. They started swoon for her personality, her rugged style.

She learnt how to defend herself from her dad David. Her father is really proud of Emma. Once she became older she realised that she had a crush on Regina. She is really is the most beautiful woman Emma had met in her life apart from her mother. She always thought that her mother is the most beautiful woman.

But all that changed when she saw Regina for her 14th birthday. She doesn't know how to hide her feelings for Regina. At one point she felt disgusted for thinking like this about her best friend. So she started avoiding Regina. Regina felt heartbroken. She doesn't know what happened to Emma but she couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She is her best friend who talks to her for real and not for her wealth or money.

Daniel is really a sweet and nice boy. He always talked to her nicely. He is her family friend. At first she couldn't believe him when he asked her for a date. Then she accepted it. They have been dating for 2 months. Her parents are proud of her. But there is no spark in their relationship. At first she used to get this butterfly in her stomach whenever he comes near her. But soon it started to fade out.

But Daniel is really a nice boy. He used to bring flowers for every date. He is a perfect gentleman. Lot of girls were jealous of Regina when he asked her out on a date. So Regina compromised with herself that he was right for her.

"Hi mate, you look sad, what happened?" Killian asked Emma.

"Hmm.. nothing", Emma replied absent minded still looking at Regina who is kissing Daniel. She didn't like seeing them together. All she wanted to do was rip them apart and kiss Regina senseless and beat the shit out of Daniel and tell him to stay away from her girl. But that's not going to happen.

"Ha, now I know what the problem is", Killian said looking where Emma is glaring daggers at the back of Daniel's head.

"Stop being a pussy and ask Regina out", Killian said clearly amused.

"It's not that easy Killian", Emma growled still looking at the couple who are now holding hands and walking towards their class. She really wanted to kick that boy. Even though she killed him, kicked him; even worse shot him multiple times regularly in her dreams.

"You really want to kill him, don't you?" KJ asked while laughing.

"This isn't funny mate", Emma threatened KJ. Killian still didn't stop laughing. Emma really wanted to strangle the boy. She know she looked pathetic whenever she see them together. Now his laughing is not what she wanted. So she left KJ and ran to the bleachers. She really wanted to control her anger so she needed some fresh air.

Emma knew this is her fault that Regina is now with Daniel. KJ was right. She is really a pussy. Every time she sees them together she felt like someone has ripped her heart apart. She really don't want anyone except her touching Regina or holding her hand or kissing her or hugging her or comforting her while she is sad or making her smile while she is sad or doing some crazy shit so that she will be laughing all the time. She would do anything for her. Even without her knowledge tears started coming from her eyes. She doesn't how many times she cried since Regina started dating Daniel.

She felt a comforting hand around her shoulder. She knew it is KJ without thinking he hugged him and started crying because that is the only think she can do now. Emma knew she lost Regina forever. That alone made her cries harder.

"Sh... it's okay swan, everything is going to be alright", KJ said. He really felt sad for her friend. He knows how much Emma is hurting. He felt sad because he don't know what to do to make Emma feel better. Love is really heart breaking. Since Regina started dating Daniel Emma used to cry, only he and Ruby used to hold her until she stopped crying. He really wishes he could see Emma happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Here is the second chapter.

Emma still don't understand why she said yes for this. At that time she thought it was a good idea to listen to her friends but now she definitely regret it. She really don't know whether she could do this or not. Regina can be scary when she wanted to, it has been three month since she talked to her. Now here she is standing in the school parking lot waiting for Regina to ask sorry to her. Let's just hope she won't die today . As if reading her thought KJ and Ruby looked at her with the smug smile. Yep its official today she is going to die and tomorrow her photo is going to be in front page." SCHOOL GIRL MURDERED BY CAR". Yep definitely.

"I still don't understand why you guys chose parking lot as a best place to ask sorry to Regina. If I die today I will definitely haunt you", Emma growled.

"Oh come on Emma nothing will happen. Even if something happen we will definitely save you (by that means if they are alive)", Ruby said with a smirk. "Are you kidding me? I am out of here once the evil queen comes here. I really don't want my fan girls to die at this young age", KJ smirked. Emma glared at him. "what do you mean fan girls?", she asked confused.

"well everyone here knows that I have a huge fan girls, if they see my dead body they will definitely attempt suicide", he said. Emma really couldn't take this anymore she threw her hands in the air dramatically and started walking from there. She really don't have time for this. And she really don't want to die at the hands of Regina before even have chance to taste those lips. To be honest she never kissed anyone. She saved her first kiss for someone special. The said someone special will definitely kill her if she show her face now. She couldn't blame Regina for this , this is definitely her fault.

"Emma where do you think you are going?", KJ and Ruby asked simultaneously while started following her retreating figure.

"Did you forget our plan?", Ruby asked. Emma rolled her eyes" how could i? the plan that is going to be the death of me".

"Don't be dramatic love", Killian smirked.

 **Do you want to know what plan? Let us rewind last evening.**

After she stopped crying. Ruby and Killian took her home. Luckily her mom was not there. Because she really didn't want to see her mom with red eyes. Her parents are already suspicious of her behavior.

She didn't sleep well for past three months. She lost some weight and her eyes lost some light. She became a walking zombie. When they started asking questions she said she is fine. But they didn't believe her who could really blame them because the way she looks right now, they panicked that something has happened to her. But she convinced her parents that she is okay and needed some space right now. Well they seem to understand her. They gave her space and said that they will be hear whenever Emma wanted them. Every time she see her mom Emma really wanted to hug her and tell her what is happening to her but Emma don't want to bother her parents. They already did lot for her.

"Enough mate ,nothing is going to change if you keep crying like this. We should do something to attract Regina towards you , show her how much you are worth more than that pretty boy, make her swoon for you, finally make her dump his fine ass", Killian said with so much conviction.

"Honestly Emma I am with KJ in this matter . YOU SHOULD REALLY STOP LOOKING LIKE A PATHETIC PUPPY EVERYTIME YOU SEE THEM TOGETHER. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE", Ruby shouted almost angrily. She couldn't take this anymore. Her friend pinning against a girl who have no idea what Emma is feeling about her makes no sense to her. She thinks Regina will definitely like Emma if she show some sign that she is really into Regina.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY ONE NOW", she cried out angrily.

"Emma please we are your friends. We are worried about you ", Ruby said as she sat near Emma who is sitting on her bed. She hugged Emma tightly who started crying again.

"Mate you have to listen to us. Why did you stop talking to Regina? You don't know how sad she felt when you stopped talking to her. ", he asked.

"Because she is my friend Killian. When I started to have feelings for her, I couldn't stop admiring how beautiful she looked . I couldn't stop looking at her every expression. At first I thought it will go away but it didn't ,day by day I started falling for her more harder. Sometimes I felt like a creeper for looking at her like that because she had no idea I felt. It started to hurt so much that she will never look at me like how I look at her. I started feeling jealous towards boys who look at her , leer at her. I wanted to smash that Robin for flirting with her. Day by day it started increasing, one day I thought what it will be like to kiss her, to taste her lips, will it be soft? Will she taste like apples?. I felt sick about thinking my best friend like that. So I started avoiding her. I know I am hurting her but if I am with her she will hurt more. So I started saying silly excuses like I have football practice , or I am busy or I am studying. Finally she gave up and stopped talking to me. She knew something is wrong but she didn't bother me. Regina know I will tell her if I really wanted to. So she gave me the space I wanted. After that Daniel asked her out on the date. That night I couldn't sleep. I was thinking what they will be doing or will he kiss her on their first date ? will she like it? The thought of someone touching her is killing me", Emma almost cried when she recalled all those times when she see them together , laughing at each other. She would go to the locker room and would cry until there were no more tears. She couldn't blame Regina ,Daniel is really a nice guy. He Wouldn't hurt Regina like she hurt her.

Ruby and KJ looked at each other shocked. They knew that Emma is hurting but not this much. Little did they know is that Regina is attracted to Emma. Because they have seen her looking at Emma during Football practice while sitting on the bleachers. But Emma will never believe it. So they are really on a mission to save Emma. So now they are going to start a operation SWAN QUEEN.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian and Ruby had been arguing for the past half an hour. She really wanted to get some sleep and forget whatever happened today. But her friends are making it really impossible. They are making a plan to woo Regina. Yep now we are all sitting along the side of the pool. Emma have no idea where Killian got a black board .(don't ask me I don't know to)

"GUYS PLEASE STOP ARGUING", Emma shouted to bring their attention back to her. They stopped arguing and looked at Emma with a frown.

"Honestly Emma we are talking about your love life. At least show some interest", Ruby scowled at her.

"There is no way Regina is attracted to me. This plan is a total bullshit", Emma said looked unimpressed.

"hey I am offended", KJ feigned hurt.

"Emma what is really wrong with this plan. This will definitely work. You know I am a ladies man. Trust me ", KJ smirked wrapping his arms around Emma's shoulder.

"well I thought you are gay. I always knew you had a thing for my dad", Emma teased him. Killian glared at her and Ruby started laughing.

"oh he is so dreamy", Emma imitated him which made him glare more at her.

"Emma lets talk about Killian's crush for your dad later. Don't change the topic. What is wrong with our plan", Ruby said showing the board to Emma where they have written their "OPERATION SWAN QUEEN" plan.

NO 1: Ask sorry to Regina.( Emma is pretty sure the brunette will kill her before she could even open her mouth for an explanation. The thought alone made Emma shiver. The brunette can he scary when she wanted to)

NO 2:Find out whether Regina is really in love with the pretty boy.( if there any oscillation in regina's mind , Emma can be the savior to convince the brunette that she really deserved some one better than the pretty boy)

NO 3: spread rumors about Daniel that is she is cheating on Regina. (Emma didn't like that. But her friends didn't care about it)

NO 4: Find out whether Regina is attracted to girls or not. (at least towards Emma. Because Ruby says that Regina likes to look at her during football practice but Emma thinks maybe she likes to look at the football or any other sweaty boys. )

NO 5: So if she is attracted to Emma make Regina jealous( that means Emma wanted to date some one for fake. They still didn't decide on whom she can date , probably Lily)

NO 6: IF Regina is jealous than dump her fake date(lily) and ask Regina out on a date.

NO 7: make Regina fall in love with EMMA SWAN.

Emma is not sure how she is going to achieve her first one asking sorry to the brunette, let alone to implement the other parts of her plan. But her friends convinced her that she had to do it. Now she is standing in the parking lot waiting for Regina to come.

 **End of flashback**

"Relax Emma you can do this", Ruby said. Easy for her to say. Just like that they heard footsteps coming towards them. Killian and Ruby know who that is and they disappeared within seconds. Because they don't want to die a cruel death. " Traitor ", Emma muttered looking at the place where her friends disappeared. They were standing safely behind the wall anticipated to see what is going to happen to the blonde.

Daniel walked Regina towards the parking lot. They were holding hands, Regina always smelled like apples. Emma saw them from the distance . Her heart clenched at the sight. She really wanted to be the one hold brunette's hand.

Regina is wearing a sleeveless shirt , a short skirt and a two inch heels. Her smooth silky hair is flowing freely past her shoulders. . Regina always smelled like apples. Emma couldn't break her eye from the brunette goddess. She could see the tanned and toned thigh and her flawless arms. All the blood in Emma rushed towards her nether region. Emma knew what is happening , she tried to keep her breathing calm. A bulge in her pants is the last thing she needed. It has been a long time since she had seen the brunette and Emma's body is reacting on its own accord.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes ,Emma is standing in the parking lot. Regina can see she is waiting for some one. Her heart beat started beating faster just looking at the blond. She is wearing a white t shirt and black tight jeans ,of course her signature red leather jacket. Just the thought of Emma waiting for her made the brunette's heart rate faster. She zoned out looking at Emma , she didn't realize Daniel is talking to her.

"Regina are you ok?", he asked worriedly breaking her eye contact with Emma.

"hmm.. its nothing. I am ok", she shrugged still looking at the direction where Emma is standing. Daniel looked in the direction where Regina is staring . He saw Emma. He didn't know what happened between Regina and Emma. But he don't want to push her. He respected her privacy. He felt in relationship space must be given to their partner. He strongly believed it. If Regina don't want to tell her , she won't push her. But whatever it is she knew the brunette is hurt by Emma's sudden change in behavior. The whole school knew they were pretty close. At one point he thought they are in love with each other. He shook his head thinking how stupid he was , they are totally friends.

"Walk me to the parking lot,"Regina asked. It broke him out of his thoughts.

Hazel eyes met chocolate brown. The intensity in those hazel eyes made Regina shiver. She always loved Emma's eyes. She could just sit and stare at those hazel eyes for hours. She shook her head from her thoughts. She should not feel like this towards the blonde. The blonde really broke her heart.

When she reached the parking lot. She can see Emma is really nervous. Daniel looked awkward . He don't know what to do.

Regina turned and kissed Daniel slowly. Emma's heart broke into million pieces seeing that , she almost wanted to run away from, almost wanted to rip them apart, she wanted to slam Daniel against the car. She really don't know what to do first. Yep she wanted to run the car over Daniel.

"I see you tomorrow ", Daniel said sweetly. Emma clenched her fist.

"hi Emma", he said awkwardly.

"hi Daniel", she replied gritting her teeth. She really wanted to punch him.

"I see you around", he replied and kissed Regina again on her lips and left the parking lot. Definitely wanted to punch him at least in her dream.

When she looked at the brunette she was looking at her with a death glare. If looks could kill she would be buried deep inside the ground now. When Emma opened her mouth nothing came out only air.

"She is such a sucker", Ruby said while staying safely behind the wall.

Emma really don't know what happened one moment she was looking at the brunette, the next moment there was a loud slapping noise which could be heard throughout the parking lot. Emma is damn sure her lips must be busted at the force of the slap. Then Regina got in and slammed her car door and sped from the parking lot. Emma was standing there like a fool holding her cheek. This all happened in an inhuman speed. Yep she is definitely going to kill her friends, said friends who already fled the parking lot. Emma felt relieved that she is not hit by the brunette's car.

* * *

please leave your reviews. i want to know what you think about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**pardon me if there is any error.**

* * *

Emma felt like an idiot for listening to her friends plan. She has no idea where they went. After got smacked by the brunette Emma came home thinking, how angry the brunette was at her. At this rate Emma don't think she can go near the brunette. No , she should definitely maintain her distance from the brunette. May be she should wear helmet while through the corridor .She was thankful that there was no body in the parking lot or else she would be embarrassed to go to school tomorrow. God Regina was really scary when she was angry. She really did a number on her cheek. That woman is definitely strong despite of for her petite form. Who she is kidding that brunette can kill an army by simply glaring at them. Even though Emma has to admit that was hot, which made her member twitch. No god not now, think about the ugly socks, think about killian in girl's dress, phew that did. Even though she has to admit it , it would be pretty hilarious to see killian in girl's dress. Emma heard the door bell ringing. She knew her mom and dad would come home lately. Who will be there at her door. She shrugged and went to open the door to see who it is. Well may be she shouldn't have done that . The last person she wanted to see was standing there. She glared at them. They both smiled at her sheepishly. Emma had no idea where they went after the slap.

"Hi Emma", they both said in unison.

What are you doing here? She asked.

"Come on Emma let us in, we can talk about this", Ruby asked.

"There is nothing we can talk about", Emma scowled. She really don't want to talk to her friends now or their dramatic plans( or romantic plans like her friends said) which will lead her to graveyard. But they didn't mind the blonde, they knew that Emma is angry at her but once she listen to their awesome plan they knew Emma will come around. They pushed past her and flopped themselves in the living room sofa. She frowned at them thinking what they have in their store for her now. She shook her head, this is going to be a long day Emma thought while sitting on the chair opposite to them.

"so mate how is your cheek?", Killian asked smirking at her. Emma glared at him while Ruby smacked his head.

"Hey what was that for?", KJ whined. Emma shook her head at the brunette's antics.

"where were you?", Emma asked both of them giving a dirty look.

"we went home", they both said at the same time. Emma rolled her eyes.

" where were you when Regina slapped me?", she asked.

" Honestly mate that girl can be scary when she has to be, quite a feisty one isn't she?", Killian teased Emma. She glared at him.

"I really wanted to be alone right now. If you are really here to tease me, then you can leave", she said.

"Chill Emma, we are here to see how you are doing after that incident. After see slapped you, we ran from the parking lot. We don't have a death wish. It took nearly an hour to get recover from that traumatic incident and also to form a new plan. You should really hear our plan, this will definitely work", Ruby said smiling at Killian who gave her a thumps up. Emma rolled her eyes at their antics. That is what they said for the previous plan, now look at her it left her

"Geez no thanks. I am fine ok. You should leave. I don't want Regina to slap me inside the school. That will definitely ruin my reputation and I don't want to hear your crappy plan", Emma said standing from her seat.

"Mate this will definitely work or else I will tell the entire school I am gay ", Killian said hoping this would change Emma's mind. Well it did. If that's the case Emma is willing to take a risk. At least she has benefits in this. The thought of Killian telling the entire school that he is gay would be hilarious to watch. She don't want to miss that opportunity. Emma gave him a smug grin. Killian knew that he is in trouble.

Meanwhile in the Mayor mansion a certain brunette is pacing her room back and forth thinking about a certain blonde girl. Regina didn't know why she smacked the blonde. One moment she was looking at the hazel eyes and next moment without any warning she slapped her. Regina was furious at the blonde. She stopped pacing and sat on the bed. She took her pillow and started hitting it in frustration thinking about the certain blonde in her mind. She really wanted to kill the blonde and then bring her back from dead and again kill the blonde. Yep Regina Mills is Evil (its official). Emma didn't talk to her for nearly three months and suddenly she has the nerve to show her face in the parking lot. She is Regina Mills for god's sake. After seeing the blond the heart melted, she really wanted to hear what the blonde was going to say but she won't let Emma off the hook easily. If she has to earn sorry from Regina, she needs to work her ass off. An evil smirk formed on her face, thinking about the ways to torture the blonde for making her life miserable for three months. She is going to avoid Emma in all cost like she did for this last three months. Now she will know how the brunette felt. She looked at the picture in her nightstand. The picture was taken during the first football game, Emma's team won and Regina was over the moon. They were both laughing in the picture. Emma was wearing her football uniform and holding the cup and she had her arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder. The picture brought back the fond memories. If Emma wanted an apology from the brunette she has to work hard .Regina is going to give a hard time to the blonde.

"Emma swan , you have no idea what I am capable of", Regina smirked looking at the blonde's picture.

Emma swan have never been this much frustrated in her real life. She wanted to see Regina alone. But every time she go near her, she will be either with Daniel ( Emma definitely didn't like him. Poor boy, he don't know how many times ,she punched and kicked him for touching Regina, in her dream of course which is now days her favorite hobby. ) or talking with someone else. Regina had a smug grin on her face every time , she looked at the blonde as if daring her to come and talk to her in front of everyone. Well Emma, don't want to involve in another slapping incident. She is cursing her friends and their stupidity. It has been two days she is following the brunette like a pathetic love sick puppy. But the brunette was always busy talking to someone. Emma had no idea that Regina had this many friends. She started to think this was a bad idea. May be she should switch school or leave storybrooke. She shook her head thinking how pathetic she looked. Her mind drifted to two days before.

FLASHBACK

Emma's jaws dropped on hearing her friends plan. Her friends gone insane.

" So this is your plan. You want to kidnap Regina and lock her in a room", Emma deadpanned.

"yes", they replied at the same time.

"Seriously are you insane?" Emma shouted frustrated at their plan

"Emma this is the only chance. We will kidnap her and lock her in a class room and we will wait outside so that you can talk to her. We got your back mate" Killian explained.

"well ,last time I checked you guys fled the parking lot even before Regina came" Emma said sarcastically.

"We didn't flee, we were watching you from a safer distance. This will definitely work. All we have to do is isolate Regina alone from others especially from that Daniel boy who seems to follow her everywhere like an obedient boyfriend." Ruby said.

FLASHBACK OVER

It seems like Regina is not alone these days. She don't know how to implement this plan anymore. She was shook from her thought by some one tapping her shoulder. She looked around to see who it is. She saw a taller brunette looking at her worriedly. She smiled at the girl.

" Hey, are you ok? You seemed lost in your thoughts" Lily asked concerned. Lily is such a sweet girl. Her friends said that she had a thing for Emma. But Emma don't know it was true or lie. She liked hanging out with Lily. Lily is shy and a nice person. She helped Emma with her studies when she missed classes due to football practice. Lily even did her homework some times. She really wished her friends are wrong. She can never date Lily but she don't want to lose her friendship. Lily is one of the friend ,she felt easy to interact. She looked at the brunette who was waiting for her reply.

"Yeah I am fine " Emma said with a charming grin. Lily ducked her head shyly. Emma thought she was adorable.

"So, did you missed me?" Emma asked with a cheeky grin. Lily blushed at this and nodded her head slightly. Emma didn't see Lily for past few days ,she was busy with her football practice and 'wooing a certain brunette ' like her friends quoted. Emma thought she could definitely use a friend now, other than her irritating friends who are now-a- days busy forming plans . Emma have no idea where the hell they are now.

"Do you want to catch up after the school? Granny's diner ? You can pay" Emma asked with a grin. The truth is Emma never paid for their food. It was the taller brunette who paid for their food. Everyone know Emma has a bottomless pit. Lily didn't mind though, she loved spending her time with the beautiful blonde .Out of the corner of her eyes Emma saw Regina looking at her with an disapproving look. Emma couldn't decipher that look. She could see something in Regina's eye. Jealousy?. Emma shook her head from the thought ,why would Regina be jealous of her talking to Lily? That didn't make any sense. She looked at Lily who nodded her head shyly. Emma thought she was cute. She gave Lily a hug who was shocked first and then melted into Emma's strong arms. Regina was throwing daggers at the pair. She don't know, Regina felt something she never felt before. May be she missed hugging the blonde. May be she didn't like Lily talking to the blonde. Regina knew that Lily had a crush on Emma. But that idiotic blonde is too stupid to figure it out. Emma is definitely a tube light when comes to feelings, Regina thinks that the blonde gets that from her parents. Yep, Definitely her parents. Regina knew that it was a casual innocent friendly hug, but something bothered the brunette and she didn't like it. She walked to her class with a uneasy feeling in her heart.

"I will walk you to your class" Emma said to Lily who is blushing furiously. Emma didn't see that, she is looking at the corridor searching for a certain petite brunette who is nowhere to be found. She frowned and shook her head. She looked at lily and took her books from her hand and walked her to the class. Once they reached her class Emma gave her a wink, and mouthed "bye and see you later" to a still blushing brunette . Lily looked dreamily at the retreating figure of the blonde. Regina who is sitting inside the class watched them with the frown. Daniel is talking to her , but she is not listening to him. She is busy thinking about the idiotic blonde. The blonde can be charming whenshe wants, that is one of the quality Regina liked in Emma. No wonder Lily is looking at her like this. She shook her thought and tried to listen whatever the boy is telling. But she couldn't ,the thought of Emma dating someone made her stomach sick and heart ache. Fuck Emma swan.

* * *

 **guys do you want me to continue? Leave your reviews.**

 **also how do you want Emma apologize to Regina? if you have any ideas please tell me. Also do you want Emma to tell Regina that she has a crush on her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys hope you like this chapter. Well ,someone asked Regina is virgin. Yes she is.**

* * *

Emma picked Lily from her class. They both went to Granny's diner where Emma was devouring a Burger, French fries and a milkshake. Lily sat there and watched Emma, almost in awe at her interest in food. Well Emma had a bottomless pit , no amount of food can satisfy her stomach. Once Emma finished shoving everything, she looked at Lily and smiled sheepishly. Lily thought the Blonde was adorable.

"Sorry I was hungry" Emma said. Well Emma is always hungry. Then only Emma noticed that the brunette didn't order anything.

"Why didn't you order anything" Emma asked confused. Lily blushed and looked down. she was too busy watching the blonde eat and forgot to order.

"No I am not hungry" said Lily still looking down. Emma frowned at her.

"Are you sure? I can get you a milkshake" Emma asked looking at the blushing brunette. Emma mentally scolded herself for not knowing that the brunette didn't even order anything while she ate like a hungry animal.

"Fine. I will get you a strawberry milkshake" Emma said winking at her. She left her table not expecting a reply from the brunette and went to get the milkshake for her.

"Hi Rubes. One strawberry milkshake" Emma said.

"oh Hi Emma. I didn't know you were on a date?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Emma glared at her.

"Oh stop it. Will ya? It's not a date" Emma rolled her eyes looking at the smirking Waitress.

"Whatever you say Emms. So you moved on from Regina. Well that was quick. Hey? What happened to our OPERATION SWAN QUEEN" Ruby asked the blonde seriously.

"Seriously you guys suck!" Emma said looking unimpressed.

"woah! Calm down Emma. Regina will definitely talk to you. Don't worry we are not going to stop until she give up" Ruby said. Just then the doorbell chimes , speak of the devil, it was none other than Regina Mills. Emma turned and looked who it was or maybe she shouldn't have. Regina was there with Daniel. That's the last thing Emma wanted to see now. Emma clenched her fist. Here Regina was not even talking to her and there she was with Daniel holding his hands. Emma wanted to punch something.

"Calm down Emma. You are looking like you wanted to punch someone, it's better not me." Ruby whispered pointing at herself.

" May be I should" Emma said with a evil glint. Ruby gulped at that. Emma looked pretty scary right now and Regina sitting with Daniel is not helping.

"Jesus calm down Emma before you broke something or punch someone. Here is your strawberry milkshake. Don't create a scene Emma. Granny will kill me if you do anything here." Ruby said sternly. Emma signed and shook her head trying to control her temper but Regina laughing at something Daniel said is not helping the blonde. She should leave this place as soon as possible. She walked towards her table trying hardest not to look at them but when Regina laughed loudly she couldn't help it. She looked at where Regina was sitting. Huge mistake, chocolate brown eyes met hazel eyes. They forgot everyone, right now they were the only two persons in the world. They lost themselves in their eyes. The doorbell chimes again, bringing them out of their little world. Emma tried to control her thoughts, she shook her head trying to calm down her breathing. She walked straight to her table and gave Lily her milkshake. She sat down on her seat. Emma stared blankly at Lily thinking what just happened. She felt electricity pass throughout her entire body when Regina looked at her with such intensity. Emma didn't even realize that Lily was talking to her.

At the other end of the diner, a certain brunette felt the same. Daniel was talking to her ,but her entire head was occupied by the idiotic blonde. Regina didn't think she will meet Emma here. When Daniel asked her ,she said ok. She tried to forget about the blonde. But when she came inside the diner, she couldn't believe her eyes. Well so much for avoiding the blonde. Then she noticed that Emma was not alone. When She saw who was with Emma, she felt a pang in her chest. Regina don't know why but she felt this feeling inside her whenever she saw Emma with Lily.

"Emma are you listening to me?" Lily asked looking at the blonde curiously. Honestly Emma didn't even listen to a word. She felt sorry for the taller brunette and scolded herself for not listening. Fuck this is all because of Regina Mills. Fuck her( well that can't be done now).

"Sorry Lily I think I have a head ache" Emma replied looking at the concerned Lily. God this girl is really sweet.

Ruby watched Emma and Regina from the counter. She shook her head looking at them. Both looked pathetic. She suddenly had an idea to rile up the petite brunette. She had a devilish grin on her face. She walked to were Regina was sitting.

"Do you guys want anything else." Ruby asked the pair. Regina didn't even acknowledge her presence, she was busy looking at the blonde's table. Ruby looked at the brunette.

"They look cute together, don't you think Regina. They should totally date each other "Said Ruby looking at the brunette. ok may be that was a wrong question. Regina looked at Ruby like she wanted to burn Ruby to the ground. Fuck Regina can shoot fireballs from her eyes. Ruby shivered at the death glare she was getting from the brunette. May be Ruby shouldn't have said that to her. She only hoped that Regina won't hit her with the car. She really don't want to die. Now she knew how Emma felt, she should totally stop teasing Emma. May be they should stop operation " **swan queen** " and start operation " **Save Ruby** ".

"Ok guys enjoy your food. If you want anything call me" said Ruby trying to the escape from the place as soon as possible. Phew! That was close , Ruby thought. Never mess with Regina again. Emma looked at the scared Ruby. Emma don't know what Ruby told the brunette to make her this angry. She only wished her friend didn't do anything stupid.

"We can leave if you want Emma" Lily said breaking Emma from her thoughts.

"Thanks Lily. I will drop you home" said Emma walking Lily outside the diner.

They paid the bill. Well Lily paid as usual. Emma gave Ruby a knowing look.

"Later" Ruby said giving her a signal that she will tell the blonde what happened later.

She really wanted to leave the place. On their way out she glanced one last time at the brunette who was watching her move intently.

Once Emma dropped Lily at her home, she started to drive back to her house. On the way she saw a black Mercedes near the side walk. She can recognize that car anywhere. She could only hope Regina was not in any trouble. She got out of her. When she came closer, she figured out what was wrong. Regina's car had flat tire. She saw Regina sitting inside the car probably trying to call someone. Yeah probably Daniel, Emma grimaced at the thought. Emma knew how to change a flat tire. Her dad thought her. David said it's important to learn how to change a tire because it will come in handy. She moved closer to the Mercedes and knocked the window door slowly not to frighten the brunette. Regina was shocked to hear a knocking sound but when she saw who was it, she instantly relaxed. She was really glad to see the blonde. Emma was always protective when it comes to her loved ones.

"Regina are you alright?"

But Regina didn't reply. She rolled her eyes at the stubborn brunette. God this woman can be irritating sometime. She opened the brunette's front door luckily it wasn't locked inside.

"Come and wait outside, I will change the tire" Emma didn't wait for the brunette's reply. She left to take the materials required to change the flat tire. She knew Regina always had a spare tire, even though she didn't know how to change a flat tire. She took her jacket off. Underneath she was wearing a black button down shirt , she took the shirt off until she was left with the white tank top.

Knowing how to change a tire is a necessary skill for all drivers. If you rely on a cell phone to save you in a roadside emergency, there's always that chance you will forget to charge it, be out of range, or leave it at home. Flat tires can happen anywhere, and a cell phone is no substitute for knowing how to change a flat tire.

When Emma came back she saw Regina standing outside the car. She looked at the brunette amused. Emma started to work. She applied the wheel wedges, she used her lug wrench to remove the wheel cover. Emma turned her lug nuts counterclockwise using her wrench. She placed the jack under the car and carefully raised the car with the jack.

Regina can't take her eyes off of the blonde. She felt her mouth gone dry. She looked at the blonde who was concentrating fully on changing the flat tire. Her brows were furrowed, her muscles rippled every time she used the wrench. Since she was wearing a tank top, Regina can see the blonde's toned arms and her biceps. She gulped at seeing the bare arms and strong shoulder. Regina knew that blonde had a great physique. But damn! Those arms, Regina shook her head to clear the thoughts. Why was she thinking about the blonde like this. Sweat dried down her head, using the back of her head she wiped it away.

Emma unscrewed the lug nuts and removed the flat tire. She mounted the spare tire on the lug bolts and started to tighten the lug nuts by her hand. She should definitely thank her football practice for her muscles. Once she finished tightening the nuts, she lowered the vehicle and tightened the nuts again.

She lowered the vehicle completely and replaced the hubcap. She checked the pressure in the flat tire.

When Emma looked up she saw Regina watching her like a hawk at least her arms. She flexed her arms muscles, making Regina lick her dry lips. Wow Emma thought, may be her friends are right. Regina is definitely attracted to her, at least a little. May be it's a start. Emma cleared her throat which brought the brunette's attention. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and blushed at the amused blonde. Emma had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Still Emma didn't say anything. She stood up and moved closer to the brunette, who swallowed hard. Emma knew the brunette was trapped. Emma came closer until she was standing in front of the brunette.

"So" Emma began with a cocky grin. Regina glared at the blonde. This was the first word she spoke nearly after two months. Still Regina didn't speak. Emma was looking down at her expecting her to answer. Regina signed, this close proximity is affecting her. The blonde smelled like sweat and her unique perfume. Regina muttered something that Emma can't hear.

"what did you say" Emma asked confused.

"Well thanks" Regina again muttered.

"So now If you move ,I can go" Regina said with the stern voice.

"And why would I do that " Emma smirked and rose an eyebrow moving further closer to the brunette.

"Swan" Regina warned. They were so close. Regina can feel Emma's breath on her face. This is so much for the brunette to handle. She tried to push the blonde away but she was so strong. So Regina tried again and again. Emma took both of the brunette's hand into her hand and immediately felt shock waves pass through her body. Regina felt the same too. But she didn't show it outside.

"Let go of me Swan" Regina panted trying to wiggle her hands but failing miserably. After several attempts she stopped trying.

"Look at me Regina" Emma said softly. But Regina didn't look up.

"Wow You really know my name" Regina said sarcastically still not looking at the blond.

"God Regina please look at me" Emma pleaded. Almost slowly Regina looked up.

"Let me go Swan"

"No"

"Let me go Swan or I will kill you"

"Let's see you try" Emma said sarcastically still holding the brunette's hand. Suddenly the brunette bit the blonde's arm harder making her to let her hands free.

"fuck Regina why did you do that" Emma whined rubbing her arms.

"Well I warned you before" Regina smirked at the blonde triumphantly. Emma scowled at the brunette.

"So now if you learnt your lesson, you can move."

"Nah, not gonna happen" Emma said placing her arms on either side of the car, trapping the brunette.

"God you are so childish"

"And you are so infuriating"

"Really Swan I don't have time for this. Now move. You are testing my patience"

"noooooo" Emma sing songed making the brunette glare at her.

"Shut up Swan"

"or what"

"gaahhhhh"

"Come on Regina.. give up"

"Over my dead body"

"Fine your choice either hear me out or I am not going to move"

"What is your problem Swan. Did you have a brain damage"

"What are you talking about Regina"

"Oh please. You are the one who have been avoiding me for three months. Now you have the nerve to talk to me let alone trap me against the car. Don't make me kick your ass or worse burn your leather jacket or destroy that death trap you are calling car"

"May be I should burn your death trap that will definitely control the global warming" Regina added rolling her eyes.

"But Ginaaaa" Emma whined

"Don't call me that"

" But I like it"

"But I don't " Regina shouted frustrated at the blonde's antics.

"Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina"

"Stop it Swan. Don't make me smack you again" Regina threatened.

"nah not going to happen again. You caught me off guard"

"oh please you totally saw that coming and you totally deserved it. Now stop you childishness and let me go."

"I will stop if you listen to me" Emma pouted and gave her a most adorable puppy dog look that will melt any one. But Regina is having none of it. Because she is Regina Mills.

"Why are you even talking to me? I thought you were done with me. What do you want now Swan. Did you not hurt me enough or do you want to hurt me more. " Regina shouted. She almost regretted her words when she saw the hurt in hazel eyes. It's not her intention to hurt the blonde. But Emma did really hurt her and she wanted the blonde to taste her own medicine.

"Regina look I am sorry ok. I know I hurt you, no amount of sorry can solve that. But I want you to hear me ok. Just give me a another chance."

"Another chance? Really Swan. You could have told me the reason, I would have listened to you. If you said you murdered someone, hell still I would talk to you. You know what hurt the most, you didn't trust me enough to tell me the reason instead of that you chose a different path, avoiding me. What was your secret Emma, are you finally got bored with me? Or This is what you do to all your friends. So tell me Swan , was everything a plan. I bet you are happy now. I hope you laughed about us with your friends. Did you hate me that much Swan." Regina said cutting the blonde with her words.

"Stop it Regina. Just stop it. You are really hurting me. You have no idea what I am going through. You are not going to listen to me. Fine, But don't doubt our friendship. I could never do that to you. But I am not going to stop asking sorry to you. At one point you are stop being stubborn and will listen to me. Then I will tell you the reason why I stopped talking to you. But listen, I could never hate you even if I try. So please don't say that again. I know my apology is not enough, but I am not going to stop trying." Emma pleaded looking at the chocolate brown eyes which stole her heart and without thinking she hugged the brunette. Regina was too shocked to move or even reciprocate. She can see the emotions in hazel eyes. Emma was little hurt that Regina didn't reciprocate her hug. She stopped hugging and lifted the brunette's chin tenderly and kissed her forehead lovingly. Both women closed their eyes at the contact. Emma lingered longer to feel the brunette's skin. Then she tucked a stray of black hair behind her ear. Finally she looked at the brunette and whispered in her ear " I will see you around" Regina closed her eyes when the hot breath ghosted against her ear. She felt her knees going weak and clutched the blonde's arm for support. Emma chuckled against her ear, extracted herself from the tanned arms and left the speechless brunette alone.

* * *

 **leave your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter!**

 **Guys! Emma has a brother, Neal. He is seven years old. Mary Margaret is a teacher but she is not working in Emma's school. David is a Sheriff. Regina is the cheerleader. I thought it was cool to see Regina as a cheerleader.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

David and Mary Margaret loved their daughter dearly. They are proud of her. Emma used to share everything with them. But lately Emma seemed distant. They are worried about their daughter. Emma always kept things from her parents that make them sad. Lately, David and Mary Margaret noticed a certain changes in the blonde's behavior. She barely slept these days, seemed to be lost in her own world, at times she won't eat properly. At first they didn't press Emma but she looked always sad. They don't know what is going on the blonde's mind. After thinking and analyzing her daughter's behavior Mary Margaret came to a conclusion.

"David do you think Emma is in love" Mary Margaret asked while cooking pan cakes. Neal is sitting on the dining table sipping his apple juice.

"Why would you think that?" David asked confused. He was reading the morning newspaper. Mary Margaret signed loudly, its true she loved him dearly but times like this he really hated him. David can be dumb sometimes ( Now you know where Emma got her trait)

"David are you really watching Emma closely? She barely eats, she barely sleeps, she is always lost in her own world" Mary Margaret finished. **Note: Emma barely eats.**

But David being David, he didn't get it. He thought his wife is insane.

"So that means she is in love? What if she is suffering from any disease? And we don't know" David asked still confused. Mary Margaret shook her head. She is losing her patience. She had no idea how she fell in love with this man. May be it was a mistake. Is it late to get a divorce? Neal was watching her parent's interaction. Even the little boy seemed to note the changes in Emma's behavior. (May be Neal is not dumb like his father. Mary Margaret should be happy about this). Emma used to play lot with him but lately she was too busy doing her own things. Always lost in La la land. Neal missed her sister dearly. He frowned at his parents.

"David I can't believe you! Emma is not suffering from any disease. Are you really her father?" Mary Margaret exclaimed. David's eye widened at the last statement. Before they could argue any further they heard foot step coming down. They all know it was Emma. They tried to act normal.

When Emma came down, everyone looked at her speechless. She was wearing a dark skin tight jeans, a green plaid shirt, she tucked her plaid shirt into her jeans and she was wearing a thin yellow belt. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Simply Emma looked stunning. Emma looked at her parents. Neal broke the silence.

"Sis you look good" Neal said grinning at her.

"Aww Thank you" Emma cooed and ruffled his hair. He giggled at her. She lifted him from the table and twirled him around, making him laugh loudly. After few rounds he placed him gently on the table and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you Ems" Neal said hugging her tightly.

"Aww I missed you too buddy. Who is my favorite boy in the world" Emma said tickling his sides. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop it sis. That tickes. You are so silly" Neal said between his laugh. Emma stopped and looked at him lovingly. She combed his head softly. She really missed playing with him.

David and Mary Margaret were watching their interaction with adoration. Something changed Mary Margaret thought. Emma looked different, happy.

"Hey what about us" Mary Margaret said pouting a little. Emma moved towards her mom and lifted her too making Mary Margaret squeal. Emma laughed and twirled her as well. Thanks for her football practice which made Emma strong enough to lift her mom. She put her mom gently on the ground. Mary Margaret immediately hugged her daughter tightly. Emma really missed mom's hug. It is her favorite thing. She used to hug her mom when she is sad, happy. But lately Emma didn't even acknowledge her mother. She was too busy in her love failure state.

"I missed you too mom" Emma said letting her mom. She kissed her mom's cheek.

"Hey! What about me?" David said breaking their mother-daughter bond.

"Sorry Dad I can't lift you" Emma said giggling.

"It's ok kid. Come and give your Dad a hug" David said opening his arms wide. Emma launched herself into the open arms. They hugged for a minute. David kissed her forehead.

"I missed you to Dad" Emma said kissing his cheek.

"You know what? group hug" Emma said pulling Mary Margaret and lifting Neal. They all hugged for a moment before Neal broke it.

"Dad you are squishing me" Neal giggled. They broke their hug and sat on the chairs to eat their breakfast. Emma piled a large amount of food. She was hungry.

Mary Margaret was watching her intently. She seemed different almost like old care free Emma.

"Emma Are you alright?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah! I am fine" Emma replied with a mouthful of food. (definitely old Emma).

"You know Emma we are your parents. You can tell us anything. We are not going to judge you. But please don't avoid us. We are worried about you" Mary Margaret said with so much emotion in her voice. Emma stopped eating and took her mom's hands.

"Thanks Mom. But I am really alright. I am sorry for avoiding you. It's just I was going through some rough patch but I am ok now. Don't worry about me" Emma replied.

"Are you sure Emma? "

"Yes mom I am sure"

"But keep this in mind Emma. Whenever you need us we are here for you. We are a family. Family won't keep secrets, Family won't judge you, Family will always support you no matter what. We are your family Emma, we support you no matter what. Don't ever forget that." David said to her daughter. Emma felt so happy to have them as her parents. They are always understanding and supportive of her. Emma wished she could tell them. But then she don't want to hurt them.

"Thanks Dad you are great. You too Mom. I will keep this in my mind always. We are a family" Emma said squeezing their hands.

"Hey! What about me? You can talk to me too. I won't tell mom and dad. It can be our secret." Neal pouted. How could Emma leave this adorable boy.

"You too buddy" Emma said grabbing him. She started to blow raspberry on his belly. The poor boy started laughing hysterically.

"Emma stop, stop. I am gonna pee on you" Neal said laughing. Emma immediately stopped.

"ewww grosss" Emma scrunched her face. Neal stuck his tongue out at her. Then he jumped down from the chair and ran to the bathroom. David and Mary Margaret were laughing at her.

"Guys Stop laughing. I think I hate my family" Emma pouted.

"No Emma you lurveee us" Both said in a baby voice.

"Oh stop it guys or else I will leave" Emma said glaring at them. Both of them laughed at their daughter's childish behavior. They really missed this Emma. David cleared his throat.

"So Emma how is school" David asked.

"You know Dad. Same old, same old" Emma replied shrugging her shoulder.

"How is your football practice?"

"It's cool dad. I really love playing football"

David and Mary Margaret looked awkwardly at each other. They don't know how to ask this question.

"So, Emma nice dress. Any special occasion" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing special mom, I just felt like wearing it" Emma said shoving her food. Emma watched their parents curiously.

"Mom, Dad if you want to ask anything to me. Please don't ask" Emma said smirking.

"Emma!" both David and Mary Margaret shouted at the same time.

"Come on guys. I am just kidding" Emma said finishing her breakfast.

'Emma be serious" Mary Margaret said hitting her arm playfully.

"Fine ask " Emma huffed.

"So Emma…"

"Dad please just ask me"

"Emma, are you seeing anyone?"

"No Dad" Emma said flatly. She don't want to discuss her dating life with her parents now. That was the last thing in her mind now.

"Dad, Mom I think I am late for school. I have to go. Love ya" Emma said before leaving the house in hurry.

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other flabbergasted. What just happened?

Emma parked her bug in the school parking lot. She almost ran out of her own house. Emma laughed hard thinking about her parent's reaction. When she got out if her car she saw the black Mercedes parked at a distance. Memories of yesterday's event flashed in Emma's mind. She shivered at the thought of seeing the brunette again. She signed and shook her head.

When she entered the school two tall figures crashed against her body almost making her fall.

"Fuck what the hell?" Emma muttered. She looked who it was.

"What's up losers?" Emma said.

"Well hello to you too Emma" they said in unison.

"Seriously guys don't you think we are little older for this" Emma exclaimed.

"Geeez.. Calm down Emma"

"Here I thought my morning was fine, at least good so far. Now I it's going to be hell" Emma said with a smirk.

"You know that hurt mate. Take it back" Killian pouted.

"Leave him Emma. Lets talk about you" Ruby smirked

"What about me?"

"You look good today mate. What is the occasion? Trying to impress a certain sexy brunette"

"Don't you dare!" Emma glared at him.

"Calm down Emma." Killian said.

"Someone look happy" Ruby sing songed making Emma blush.

"Oh my god Emma, are you blushing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I know you totally did it, didn't you mate" Killian winked at her.

"Killian! I don't know what you are talking about?" Emma glared at him.

"Come on Emma spill it. How was it?" Killian said with a cocky grin.

"Killian I swore I will kill you if you don't shut up now" Emma threatened him.

They both looked amused at the blonde. Emma gave up. She knew they won't leave her until she told them.

"Fine we talked" Emma said looking at them.

'What? When? I knew it. Regina was totally jealous" Ruby said laughing loudly.

"Wait. What do you mean she was jealous" Emma and Killian both asked confused.

"Well yesterday in granny's diner I told her that you and Lily should totally date. You should have seen her reaction. She almost burned me with her eyes" Ruby said shivering at the memory.

"What? You told her what? Ruby why would you do that" Emma whined.

"Jesus calm down Emma. She was totally jealous."

"Whatever" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Guys incoming" Killian said clearing his throat.

Emma , Ruby and Killian looked in the opposite direction. Regina stood in front of her locker talking with Kathryn. She is wearing the cheerios uniform. It barely covered her thigh. Emma looked at the tan legs and arms on display. She gulped at the site.

"Well Damn!" Emma muttered.

"You are right mate. Damn!" Killian said.

"Killian stop ogling Regina or swear I will burn your make up set" Emma growled.

"Calm down mate! Moment of weakness" Killian muttered.

Both Ruby and Emma glared at him. Emma ignored him and continued to ogle Regina. Suddenly Regina looked at her. Emma felt electricity pass through her entire body. She forgot everything, she lost herself in the brunette's eye. She gave Regina a dopey grin.

* * *

Regina was thinking the same. She lost herself in the hazel eyes.

"Regina Are you listening to me?" Kathryn asked shaking the brunette's shoulder.

"Wait, What?" Regina asked still dazed.

"Well, I asked what is your first period? Are you ok? What are you looking at" Kathryn asked following the brunette's eye.

"Well damn, is that Emma Swan? Shit she looks so hot" Kathryn said snapping the brunette out of her thought.

"I still don't understand how she is single?" Kathryn said still roaming her eyes all over the blonde. Regina glared at her.

"What? look at her? she is damn hot , she is a quarterback, she is so sweet, so charming,she never flirt with girls." Kathryn said.

"Well here I thought you have a boyfriend Kathryn" Regina said still sending daggers at her.

"May be I should break up with him" Kathryn said smirking. Regina scowled at her.

"Oh come on Regina you can't seriously complain me. You don't know how many girls in our school are rooting for her. Even the cheerios talk about her all the time. But she doesn't mind anyone which makes her even hot" Kathryn said with a dreamy sign.

* * *

"Emma! Earth to Emma! Emma! They are selling bear claw for free" Ruby and Killian shouted making the blonde snap out of her day dream.

"Wait what bear claw"

"Jesus Emma, Stop drooling! Will ya?" Ruby frowned at her friend.

"You look pathetic mate. May be you should get some tips from Ladies man" Killian said pointing at himself. Both of them glared at him.

"Honestly Emma you should keep your cool"

"I can't help it. It's not my fault she is beautiful." Emma pouted.

." You are right she is definitely beautiful" Killian said.

"Killian if you don't stop I will burn all of your leather jackets and tell everyone that you are gay" Emma said with a evil glint. Killian immediately surrendered.

"Lets just go to our class" Ruby said grabbing both of her friend's arm who are still arguing.

* * *

"Whoever going to be the blonde's girlfriend is definitely lucky" Kathryn said looking at the blonde's retreating figure.

"Come on it's time for our first class" Kathryn said. Regina followed her friend thinking about what she said.

Regina and Emma shared the biology class together. Emma was already sitting inside. She was sitting in the last row. When Regina came inside, Emma grinned at her like a fool. Regina blushed at the blonde's affection and ducked her head shyly. She took her seat on the front row. Lily was also sitting at the front row. Regina glanced at the blonde who was still watching her. Emma winked at her making Regina blush harder.

started the class. Emma looked almost bored. She didn't like biology that much. But during this class she usually look at the brunette and that's what she is doing now. Regina was fully concentrating on the lecture and Emma was fully concentrating on the brunette. After finishing his lecture he said he allotted their lab partners for this year and they have to sit with them during the class. Emma wished Regina is her lab partner.

"Ruby and Regina"( Fuck my life! both Ruby and Emma said at the same time)

Ruby shivered at the thought of spending her time with the evil queen.

"Emma and Lily"

Lily looked at her shyly. Emma gave her a tight lipped smile. She was happy that Lily, was her lab partner. But she wished it was the other brunette. Fate is playing games with Emma.

Mr. Lockwood asked everyone to change their seat. Emma took a seat near Lily and Regina was siting on her other end. She was sand witched between the two brunette.

Regina was staring at the teacher with a death glare. She don't want Emma to pair up with Lily. Ruby felt like she was in hell. She gave Regina a nervous smile. Regina looked at her with a evil smile.

Fuck! This is going to be interesting. ( Emma and Ruby thought).

* * *

guys leave your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Thanks for the review! Next chapter.

* * *

Regina had never been this mad before. If she had magic she would have gladly burned Mr. Lockwood. Not only he is weak in biology but also he is a dumb professor. Now he paired Emma with Lily. Now she had to endure this torture daily for an hour. She was gripping her pencil tightly. Emma talking to Lily was not helping. Lily was giggling to something Emma said. She scowled at the pair. Yep! She is definitely going to poison the professor. Ruby was glancing at Regina nervously. She don't know how she is going to spend an hour with Regina. She only wished that Emma don't do anything stupid to make the brunette more angry. Ruby don't want to die young.

"Regina" Ruby called her name.

"What" Regina growled still not taking her eyes from the giggling pair. Ruby almost had an heart attack.

"hmm.. nothing" Ruby said nervously. Regina gave her a look which only meant" shut the fuck up"

"Listen carefully I am going to say this only once if you want to survive this class with me, don't talk to me. Are we clear" Regina asked sternly. Ruby nodded her head eagerly. Regina turned head again and resumed watching the pair. May be Emma had a thing for shy girls, Regina thought. When the bell rang, Ruby almost ran out of the class. Poor girl, she can't survive this class anymore.

* * *

"Emma you are my best friend, right?" Ruby whined. Emma rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. They were sitting on the bleachers. Ruby was going on going about how she survived the evil queen's death glare, how she should be given a medal for sitting near Regina for one hour , how she is going to kill Mr. Lockwood with basketball for pairing her with Regina. (Well, now everyone wanted to kill Mr. Lockwood. Poor professor)

"Ruby Stop whining. You are such a pain in ass" Emma said stopping the brunette's rambling.

"Emma you don't understand. Have you seen death before, I have seen it in Regina's eyes" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby I think you are exaggerating" Emma said frustrated.

"Emma you do have some balls to talk to Regina" Ruby said.

"Damn I do" Emma puffed her chest proudly.

"Regina can be scary sometimes but she is not that bad" Emma said looking at the cheerios who were practicing for the game. Every time Regina jumped or twirled her skirt rode up even higher providing a clear view of her lean tag legs. ( Emma you damn perv!)

"Emma Stop drooling. It's lame" Ruby scolded.

"I am not drooling" Emma said petulantly wiping her non existing drool.

"Sure you are not" Ruby said sarcastically.

"Damn mate I am not complaining" Killian said leering at the cheerios.

"Killian if you don't shut up now, I will rip your balls off" Emma threatened fisting her hand.

"Guys stop fighting. Emma switch with me"

"Gladly but I am not sure Mr. Lockwood will be happy about it. That guy is really stubborn"

"Screw him mate. We already have a plan to convince Mr. Lockwood" Killian said high fiving each other.

"Wait what are you guys planning. Don't get in trouble" Emma said frowning.

"Anything is better than sitting with Regina"

"Ruby!" Emma shouted. Ruby started laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Come on love, we are doing you a favor. You can use this opportunity to seduce the evil queen." Killian said with a smug face.

"Yes Emma you better use this opportunity to tame Regina"

"Stop it guys. Regina is not an animal" Emma said giving them a disapproving look.

"I am pretty sure she is an animal in bed" Killian said patting her back. The next moment he was in ground moaning in pain. Emma's fist collided with his stomach and he fell down on the ground.

"Emma that hurts" He whined.

"Well you deserved it" Emma said laughing. Ruby shook her head at them. The only thing going on Ruby's mind is how to implement operation "Save Ruby".

The next day when Mr. Lockwood came to school, he looked like a zombie. Emma knew something was wrong. This must be her friends doing. Poor Mr. Lockwood he was getting phone calls from various persons throughout the whole night. Some calls were threating to kill him for separating the star cross lovers. You will be facing the wrath of "swan queen" fans, someone said. Some other told that he will be going to hell for doing this. He will be responsible for breaking the young love, if they die in the future police will arrest him for his cruelty. Mr. Lockwood had no idea what they were all talking about. He didn't sleep all through the night. Some calls were even worse. Sometime during night he thought it must be a nightmare. They also said about starting a campaign against him. They threatened and mentioned that they will ruin his career. Still he had no idea what he did to undergo this verbal abuse. Finally frustrated he asked them what he had done. Only one reply came.

"Mr. Lockwood Are you alright? You don't look ok?" one student asked.

"I am fine. Thank you"

"Listen guys I don't want to stand in between the epic love. I am not a villain for love. I fully support Swan Queen" he said with conviction. Everyone looked at him confused. Ruby and Killian shared a amused grin. Emma looked flushed.

"Regina you will be paired up with Emma" he said giving a thumb up to the stunned brunette. Ruby and Killian high fived each other. Lily looked sad. Emma blushed furiously.

"Emma you may sit with your Queen" Mr. Lockwood said. Every other student looked at him like he had gone insane. But Mr. Lockwood didn't care. He really don't want to face the wrath of Swan Queen fans again.

Emma stood from her seat and sat close to Regina. Regina was still stunned at the change of events. She don't know what Mr. Lockwood was talking about. But she is happy unless Emma is her lab partner.

"Hi Regina" Emma husked near her ear. Regina shivered at the blonde's voice. She glared at the blonde.

"Swan why are you sitting this close to me"

"I like sitting close to you" Emma shrugged. Regina blushed at this.

"But I don't like it"

"I don't care" Emma said moving close further. Regina glared at her. Emma wore a sleeveless T shirt, dark blue jeans. Regina can feel the heat from Emma's body. This was too much for the brunette. She moved away from the blonde. Emma moved closer to the brunette.

"You know if you move any further, I will fall down. So move away from me Swan"

They were freely arguing with each other but Mr. Lockwood didn't care. He don't want to face the wrath again.

"Don't worry, if you fall down I will catch you" Emma said grinning. Regina blushed furiously at the blonde's statement.

"Swan move"

"Why are you calling me Swan?"

"Because I am angry at you"

"Fine I am not moving if you keep calling me that" Emma pouted.

"Swan you are a child sometimes. I am done talking with you. I am going to listen to the class"

"Then listen. I am not going to disturb you". Halfway through the class Emma was still looking at the brunette. Regina felt uncomfortable under her piercing glance.

"Swan"

"hmmm"

"Swan the Board is over there"

"I know"

"Stop looking at me"

"I don't want to. You are much more interesting than MR. Lockwood" Emma said smirking. Regina's face is a bright tomato now.

"Swan you are making me uncomfortable" Regina whined taking notes.

"And why is that" Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously,What do you want?" Regina asked tired of the blonde's behavior. Her body tingled under the blonde's hazel eyes. She felt butterfly flutter in her stomach.

"you" Emma almost want to blurt out. She bit back her tongue.

"Will you do whatever I want Miss Mills" Emma whispered. Regina shivered at the double innuendo. What the hell is Emma doing to her? she felt nothing like this to Daniel?

"Regina" Emma called breaking her thoughts.

"You are disturbing me Swan. Tell me what do you want?"

" meet me at Granny's diner tomorrow at 4.00 "Emma said.

"And why would I do that"

"I want to talk to you Regina. If you don't come I won't stop looking at you. We are going to spend one hour every day. So think about it" Emma said giving her a wicked smile.

"I can't believe you" Regina said rolling her eyes. Emma simply shrugged. After a minute Emma was still looking at her expecting a answer. Regina gave up.

"Fine.I will come"

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed proudly. Emma can't wipe the grin out of her face. Regina tried to control her smile from the blonde's behavior. Emma looked beyond adorable. They sat in silence for a minute.

"Swan"

"hmmm"

"You are still looking at me"

"Are you sure you want me to turn Regina" Emma asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Emma!" Regina blushed furiously. ( Today is Regina blushing day. Exactly how many times Regina blushed today.)

"Aha! You finally said my name. yippe! Hurray!" Emma started a little dance while sitting. Regina smacked her arms playfully.

"I can't believe you. Now turn around and listen" Regina said sternly. Emma turned around immediately. After two minutes.

"Still you are better than Biology"

"Emma!" again blushing. Emma laughed at the flushed brunette. Regina can't control the smile that is threatening to spill on her plump lips. Emma didn't turn around again. But she had a dopey grin on her face throughout the class. When the bell rang, Emma gave her a cheeky grin and mouthed "see you tomorrow" leaving the flushed brunette.

"Fuck! I love biology class and i love my friends now" Emma thought.

* * *

leave your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**here is the next chapter! hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa  
Oh Whoa

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever , ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
"Were just friends," what are you saying  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine.

Emma was strumming her guitar chord and singing happily. Ruby and Killian were sitting on the blonde's bed and listened to her singing.

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we aren't together  
And I want to play it cool, but I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you diamond ring

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

Emma was still singing happily. Ruby and Killian shared an amused smile. When Emma finished singing, she still had a dopy grin on her face. They couldn't take it anymore.

"Emma Are you ok?" Ruby asked. Emma smiled broadly at her.

"Of course I am ok, why wouldn't I?" Emma replied confused.

"Well for a record, you are smiling like a maniac" Killian said.

"I am happy" Emma said hugging her guitar. They were sitting on Emma's room. From the moment they came inside, Emma started singing and was smiling like she got free pass to eat bear claw for rest of the year.

Suddenly Ruby shouted Oh my God! "Did Regina hit you on the head?"

"Jesus calm down, will ya? I am just happy" Emma huffed looking at her unimpressed. Killian suddenly smiled brightly like he found a treasure.

"Ha I knew it! You kissed the evil queen, how was it Emma. I proud of you mate" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Killian shut up! I didn't kiss anyone. You know what, may be you guys should go" Emma said getting frustrated at her friends attics. Emma really wanted to be alone now.

"Emma just spill it, what made you this happy?" Ruby pouted.

"Fine I asked Regina to meet me at granny's diner tomorrow" Emma said grinning like a fool. Still she couldn't believe that she asked Regina to meet her at the diner. (May be Emma really did have balls)

"Oh my god Emma this is even better than kiss, you asked Regina out on a date" Killian said smacking her on the head. Ruby nodded her head, the poor girl was speechless.

"What! No! I didn't ask her on a date" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Then?" they both asked. Her friends can be dumb sometime. (Emma is telling this)

"I asked her to meet me at diner so I could talk to her"

"She said yes"

"Yep" Emma puffed her chest proudly.

"Wow! How did that happened?"

"You know she can't resist my charm" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh please." Ruby exclaimed. Killian grinned.

Emma pouted" You know what guys that hurts a little, Take it back"

"Well I can say your father is charming" Killian said. Ruby and Emma looked at him disapprovingly.

"I knew you had a thing for my father. You know my father is married right?" Emma teased him. Killian glared at her. Emma and Ruby started to laugh loudly.

"Dude not cool" he pouted. Ruby and Emma stopped laughing. He smacked their arms playfully. After a moment of silence, Ruby broke it.

"So Emma"

"hmmm"

"What are you going to tell Regina?" Ruby asked.

"Truth" Emma replied.

"That you are a vampire" Ruby smirked. Emma shook her head.

"No I mean I have a crush on her" Emma said.

'Meaning, you are crazy about her, always thinking about her, grinning like a fool because she talked to you, already whipped, will die for her" Ruby added.

"Ruby" Emma shouted.

"What Emma? That's the truth isn't it?" Ruby asked. She was right, Emma signed.

"Emma we are your friends. We don't want you to get hurt" Killian said softly.

"I understand guys. She deserves to know the truth. I can't hide the truth from her forever." Emma said sitting on the edge of the bed. Ruby stared at her friend. Ruby cared about her a lot. Killian and Ruby sat on either side of the blonde. They dropped their heads on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore guys. I don't want Regina to hate me any further. Before this all happened we used to be a good friend. I miss her so much. Sometimes I wish things were like before. I miss her friendship. I miss talking to her. I miss walking beside her. I miss her smile. I miss our playful banter. Now everything is complicated. She didn't even acknowledge me anymore. I hate myself for doing this to her." Emma said voice quivering lightly.

Both Ruby and Killian was stunned at the blonde's speech.

"But Emma what if Regina stopped talking to you after this" Ruby asked softly soothing the blonde.

"Well I will gladly accept it. Besides it was my fault. I wish it won't happen though" Emma said.

"Are you sure about this mate? I don't want you to regret it later" Killian asked.

"I am 100% sure" Emma replied without even thinking.

"Well then it's your choice. Don't forget that we are here for you" Killian said.

"Yes Emma no matter what, we will support you" Ruby added.

"Thanks guys. You guys aren't that bad" Emma grinned.

"Love you too Emma" Ruby and Killian said at the same time.

"And Emma don't forget to wear helmet tomorrow" Killian said winking at the blonde.

They all laughed loudly at his statement.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting" Emma thought.

 _ **Next morning…..**_

"Hi mom, hi dad" Emma greeted happily.

"Hi Emma"

"Hey what about me" Neal pouted.

"Hello to you too little guy" Emma said ticking his sides. Neal giggled.

"Emma you look happy" David said.

"Yes Dad. May be it's the weather" Emma grinned. David shook his head.

"Sorry Dad I am late for class" Emma said.

"Emma what about breakfast" Mary Margaret asked.

"I will eat in the school cafeteria. See you mom, dad, Neal. Love ya" Emma said leaving.

"Love you too Emma" They said.

 _ **At school….**_

"Hi Emma" Ruby and Killian greeted her.

"Hi guys"

"So where is your helmet" Killian asked with a grin. Emma slapped his arm playfully.

"Seriously guys give some credit, Regina isn't that bad" Emma scolded them playfully.

"I am sure she isn't "Ruby said sarcastically. Emma ignored her. She looked over where Regina was standing near her locker and talking to Kathryn. She was again wearing her cheerios uniform and jacket.

"Dammit! Those legs" Emma thought licking her lips.

"Emma, stop drooling" Ruby said smacking her head.

"Ruby! what the hell. You have to stop doing that" Emma said rubbing her head.

"Emma seriously you are looking like a fool. Get a grip" Ruby scolded.

"She is right mate. You should take training from me to impress girls" Killian grinned. Both of them ignored him. He pouted.

"Emma you have to act cool around Regina. Don't act too desperate"

"I am not desperate. I am cool. That's part of my charm" Emma whined.

"Well go and get her tiger. Show us how cool you are" Ruby challenged.

"Fine, I will show you. Watch me" Emma said confidently.

"All the best Emma" Killian patted her arm. Emma walked towards where Regina was standing. Ruby and Killian whistled loudly encouraging the blonde. Emma shook her head at their antics. When she approached them Kathryn saw her.

"Hi Emma" Kathryn greeted sweetly.

"Hi Kathryn" Emma replied scratching her neck awkwardly. She never talked to Kathryn before.

"God you are so adorable" Kathryn giggled. Emma blushed at the statement.

"Well thanks I guess" Emma replied. Regina glared at both of the blondes. Seriously is Kathryn flirting with Emma in front of her?

"Kathryn I think your boyfriend is waiting for you" Regina scoffed.

"I am sure he can wait a little bit" Kathryn huffed.

Regina gave her a look which only meant "Leave before I kill you".

Kathryn signed, something is wrong with the brunette. Emma stared at both of them confused.

"Fine I will leave. See you around cutie" Kathryn winked at the blonde.

"You too Kathryn" Emma blushed furiously. Regina scowled at the blonde

"Wait what just happened" Emma thought. Regina cleared her throat loudly getting the blonde's attention.

"Hi Regina" Emma smiled nervously. (What the hell Emma. Act cool. Your friends are looking at you)

"What do you want Swan" Regina asked angrily. She was still pissed at Kathryn.

"Seriously Regina why are you always angry. Don't you get tired?"

"Swan what do you want?"

"Are we still on for today" Emma asked nervously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Regina said smirking. Emma's jaws dropped at the statement but she quickly recovered. (Act cool Emma)

"Oh by all means let me remind you" Emma smirked and moved closer to the brunette. She backed her against the locker. Regina can feel the blonde's breath against her body.

"Swan what are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Reminding you" Emma grinned. She placed her hands on either side of the brunette's head trapping her effectively.

"Emma move" Regina said sternly.

"wow! You do remember my name" Emma smiled broadly. Regina blushed.

"Emma let me go. Everyone is watching us" Regina whined.

"Let them watch. Now you tell me"

"Tell you what" Regina asked innocently. Regina really liked being trapped by the blonde.

"That you remember"

"No"

"Then you are going to pay for this" Emma grinned mischievously. Regina gulped at the look. Emma moved her hand down and started to tickle Regina mercilessly.

"Emma, Stop it. Please stop" Regina said in between her laughs.

"Say you will meet me at Granny's diner" Emma said still tickling. Everyone in the corridor looked at the differently.

* * *

"I thought she was going to kiss her" Ruby said.

"Me too love. I think it will take another decade for Emma to finally pluck up the courage and kiss her" Killian said.

"You are right. Poor swan queen shippers. I feel sorry for them." Ruby said and Killian nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

"Emma please stop" Regina said laughing loudly.

"Tell me. I will stop" Emma grinned.

"Yes i will meet you" Regina said giving up.

"Good girl" Emma said in low voice that send shivers down the brunette's spine.

"You are such a moron" Regina scolded. Emma gave her a cocky grin in return. Regina used her full strength and pushed the blonde away from her body. Emma didn't expect this. The blonde tried to grab her but the brunette was fast. The brunette walked fast, away from the blonde. Regina turned and stuck her tongue out.

Emma smirked and said" You know we have biology class today also"

"I like to see you try" Regina giggled and walked towards to her class. Emma was still grinning like a fool.

Ruby and Killian smacked her on the head. Emma scowled at them.

" I am so proud. Finally" Killian said with a dreamy look.

"Give me a hug Emma. You are finally growing up" Ruby said.

"You guys are assholes" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on you love us"

"No i don't"

"Hey take that back" Ruby pouted. But Emma kept walking ignoring them and still had a goofy grin on her face.

 _ **During lunch...**_

Regina was stabbing her food thinking it was a certain redhead's face. The said redhead was currently clinging to the blonde like a koala bear. Emma blushed at something the redhead whispered. Regina stabbed her food again. At this point Daniel was definitely scared. (who wouldn't be, even i would be scared) He thought may be Regina was haunted.

"Regina" he carefully asked.

"What" she growled.

"Yep! definitely possessed" Daniel thought. (Poor boy, may be he should break up with her. That would be good for every ones health)

"I should find a exorcist" Daniel whispered. (Brilliant boy! 50 points to Hufflepuff.)

Daniel didn't talk any further. Because if he did anything he would end up dead. He only wished that Regina won't stab him with the fork. When Regina stabbed the food again. That's it, he stood up.

"Regina I will see you in class" Daniel said as he ran away for his dear life(Brilliant boy! again 50 points to Hufflepuff). Regina didn't even acknowledge his absence.

Regina was "shh.. I am trying to kill the redhead with my eyes"

 _ **Ok Fine what made our Evil Queen this mad. Wait let me tell you. Flashback...**_

On the other side of the cafeteria Emma was sitting and eating her food like it would disappear any minute now (you guys know about the savior)

Ruby and Killian was watching her with fascination.

"Your stomach is a bottomless pit Emma" Ruby teased.

"Shawdd uipp" Emma replied with a mouthful of food. Neither of them didn't see a redhead approach their table.

"Hi " The redhead said in a low sexy voice that would make anyone's knees go weak. But not Emma, she was busy shoving her food. Ruby kicked her under the table.

"Whhhttt" Emma whined.

"You are so cute" The redhead giggled. The Red head was standing there with a tray of food. That definitely caught Emma's attention.(I mean the food). Emma was eyeing the food hungrily. Killian and Ruby were eyeing the redhead hungrily.

"Hi My name is Sophia" she said touching Emma's arm gently. Finally Emma looked at the girl.(Poor girl how long she was trying to grab the blonde's attention)

"Hi Emma Swan" the blonde replied and resumed eating. Ruby and Killian looked at the blonde like she had grown three heads. But Sophia didn't mind, it intrigued her more.

"Can i sit with you?" Sophia asked.

"wow her voice is sweet, i am addicted already" Killian thought.

"Sure why not, will you share the food?" Emma asked innocently still eyeing the food.

"Emma!" both Ruby and Killian shouted horrified. The whole cafeteria looked them.

"What it looks yummy, you can't blame me" Emma pouted like a child.

"You are so funny" Sophie giggled.

* * *

 **Ruby: wait. This is funny?**

 **Killian: May be i should start asking other girls food from now on.**

* * *

"Does that mean you will share the food" Emma asked hopefully.

"Emma!" Ruby and Killian shouted at the same time.

"What?" Emma pouted.

"Sure I will share my food. Can i sit now" Sophia asked still giggling.

"Of course!" Emma grinned. Sophia melted at the grin. Sophia sat near Emma way too close much to their friend's dismay. Emma didn't mind, she is finally getting the food. Sophia shared her food with Emma. The blonde accepted the food happily.

* * *

 **Emma: Finally. Come to mama. Will Sophia bring more tomorrow.**

 **Ruby : May be i should start eating like Emma. Training starts now.**

 **Killian : Ditto.**

* * *

"This is really good" Emma moaned. Sophia stared at her dreamily.

"Glad you like it" Sophia husked running her hands over the blonde's arms. Emma was too busy to notice.

"Yep! Definitely Training starts today" Ruby and Killian thought.

"So Sophia are you new hear?" Killian asked with a charming smile that will make women swoon (at least that's what he thought)

"Sorry i didn't see you there was too busy" Sophia said sheepishly.

"What" Both Ruby and Killian dropped to the ground comically. But Emma was last in her own world " Bon appetite"

They both recovered quickly.

"Hi i am Sophia" she said.

"Hi I am Ruby, this is Killian"

"Hello love" he flirted but Sophia simply glared at him.

"Phew! I am full" Emma patted her stomach. (Finally!)

"Wow you do eat a lot" Sophia whispered. Emma blushed scratching her neck.

"God you are so adorable" Sophia giggled and hugged the blonde like a teddy bear. Emma awkwardly hugged her back.

"You should come to my home sometimes" Sophia said.

"Is your mom a good cook" Emma asked seriously.

"Yeah" Sophia replied.

"Then i will definitely come" Emma smiled brightly.

"Ok then. I will see you later" Sophia said standing up. She kissed the blonde's cheek sweetly.

"See you guys" Sophia waved leaving them dumbfounded.

"What just happened" all of them thought.

"Emma"

"Yes"

"We need to talk" Ruby and Killian said sternly.

 _ **End of flashback...**_

Regina can feel anger course through her entire body. The nerve of her, how dare she kissed Emma!.

"And why the hell i am feeling like this" Regina thought. She glared at the redhead's retreating form. Who the hell is she?

Regina signed its time for the class. Wait next class is biology.

"Wow someone is going to die today" Regina had a evil grin on her face. (Poor Mr. Lockwood)

* * *

 **Guys please don't be mad , they will definitely talk in the next chapter. And what you guys think about Sophia. Do you want me to continue her character. Please leave your reviews.**

 **I have written another FanFiction " A beginning of something new". Please read the story and let me know what you think.**


End file.
